Farid's Return
by isabella-silver
Summary: After Inkdeath. Doria has died and Farid has returned to see Meggie. What will happen? Will sparks fly?
1. Chapter 1

Set 7 years after Inkdeath. Hearing of Doria's death when an invention went wrong, when he returned to Doria's village Farid decided to visit Meggie. He heard how she lived by herself after Doria's death in an invention gone wrong.

He opened the gate, and a small boy was on his way out. "Who are you?" he asked, "Farid," he replied.

"Mo! A weird dark skinned boy is here, he says his name is Farid!" he cried out.

"Farid?" Meggie was amazed, "His name is Farid, oh my god. He's back!" Picking up the skirts of her dress she ran to the small garden in front of her house. "You go home Joseph, I'll take care of this," Meggie said. 'His name is Joseph, is he's Meggie's son?' Farid thought.

"Farid, your back!" Farid thought Meggie's voice has gotten even more beautiful over time and seeing her stirred up old feelings in him. "Yes, I am. Who was that your son?" he asked. He saw how Meggie blushed and his heart raced. "No, that is my little brother Joseph. If you remember Resa was pregnant when you left."

"I do," he said. 'He looks too old to be Meggie's son' he thought.

"Why don't you come in?" she said.

Meggie asked Farid about his travels and they talked for many hours. Once his story had been told they sat there in silence.

"Meggie, I'm so sorry about Doria." Farid finally said.

"Ah yes… Doria," she said, "I told him not to invent a gun. I warned him about the dangers, but since when did men ever listen?"

Once again that awkward silence.

"Well, I must be going. Its late."

"Wait Farid! Where will you stay? Stay with me in the spare room" she said.

"If you are sure…" But inside he was secretly pleased.


	2. Chapter 2

**Later-Meggie's Room**

'I should wish her goodnight,' Farid thought. Walking into the room Farid was shocked to see Meggie in her underclothes. He was just about to turn around, and walk out but Meggie ran after him and pulled him into her room. Realising she was still in her underwear, she blushed but then Farid did something that made her turn even more red. He kissed her, it was soft and lingering. Much to Farid's surprise and Meggie's dismay she did not refuse his actions.

'No! NO! I shouldn't let this happen. I was married, but Doria died… But I still love Doria. But he's dead. I'm so confused! What the hell, I'll just let him kiss me!' she thought. And she kissed him back.

This lusty kiss progressed to something much more...

Which will stay between those two


	3. Chapter 3

**Next day**

Meggie woke up naked, with Farid next to her. Confused she replayed last night in her head. "No!" she screamed.

"Meggie what's wrong?" Farid sleepily.

"Don't you what's wrong me Farid!" she replied. 'How could I be so angry at him, just looking at his face makes my heart beat so fast! But, I can't believe we did that. It felt so right, better than what I did with Doria. No, don't think about that, don't compare him to Doria! I'm so confused!' she thought.

"Look Farid, you broke my heart even if it was seven years ago. And it was Doria that fixed it again. I know what you did while you were working with Orpheus to those maids, you cheated on me and I can't believe…"

Cutting her off Farid said "But you let me, you kissed me back and you looked like you enjoyed yourself too."

'Damn! I didn't think of that' she thought.

"Fine, but we have no relationship at the moment, we're not in my world anymore so you can't carry on like what would be acceptable there and you have to court me like a proper Ombrian!" said Meggie.

"A proper Ombrian… I'm not a proper Ombrian and neither are you!" he replied

"Well that's my condition to try our relationship again".

'Man, she was stubborn…' he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Permission**

"To court me first you must ask Mo for permission." She has said last night.

"Okay" he breathed out and knocked on the door.

"Farid, no surprise seeing you here! Joseph told me about the myseterious man called Farid!" Mo said casually, "Come in! Come in! and sit down!"

"Resa! You will never guess who is here! It's Farid" Mo said running into the kitchen like a child. He returned with Resa and asked Farid, "So why did you pop in Farid?"

"Well… Actually I was wondering if you give my permission to court Meggie?" Farid said quietly.

"Court Meggie? Well you're not the first to ask this question. But we refused all of the potential suitors because it was too soon for Meggie. It's been four years after Doria's death and we had about two suitors each year. But Meggie said no to all of them saying it was too soon, because I could sense she was waiting for you." He said quite seriously, "Now Farid, let me guess Meggie made a condition that you would have to court her properly?" Mo said chuckling. Farid nodded timidly.

"Well I give you permission to court Meggie," he said in a fake serious face.

"Thank you Silvertongue," he replied.

"I'm not Silvertongue or the Bluejay. I am Mo the bookbinder, now Farid stay to lunch we have some catching up to do."


	5. Chapter 5

**Courting**

Farid spent a month courting Meggie. They did everything together under the watchful eye of Darius. But Darius knew that the couple were deeply in love and one day he pulled Farid aside and had a quiet word with him.

"Farid, you love Meggie very much. No?" Farid stayed quiet and nodded. "Well you hurt her once before, Mo told me everything that happened. I just don't want to see her hurt again."

"Yes, I understand," Farid said.

***

Little did they know that Meggie was listening to their conversation outside the doorway and when she heard this she walked outside and shut the door. Then started crying on the front steps.

***

"But, I think you can fix her broken heart. Well you already have fixed most of it and Meggie hasn't been the same since Doria died. But since the day you arrived she changed and slowly changed back into being the Meggie we knew and both you and Doria fell in love with."

'Darius was extremely wise for someone so quiet,' Farid thought.

"You know Darius, I was meaning to ask her something… and I have already gotten the okay from Mo and Resa…"

***

"Meggie? Meggie where are you?" Farid cried, "I need to talk to you!"

'Oh no, he's coming to say he's leaving,' she thought.

Opening the front door he was surprised to see Meggie sitting there and crying.

"Meggie what's wrong?" he said.

"Your leaving… aren't you?" she replied in between sobs.

"No! Why would think that…"

"I heard you talking to Darius"

"Didn't you hear the rest?"

"No… what was it?"

Farid gets down on one knee and says…

"Meggie, I love you so much and I want you to be my wife. Not one of Cheeseface's maids" He said, "But… For that to happen you must agree. Meggie, will you marry me?"

"Yes Farid, I do…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Epilogue**

On their wedding night Meggie and Farid talk…

"You know the first night you came back, was a bit of déjà vu." Meggie said.

"Yes, from that night when I asked you to read me back…" he began.

"Maybe we should recreate a part of that night you returned Farid."

"Honey you read my mine…"

What happened next will stay between those two…

THE END…

_What did you think?_

_Of my first fan fiction_


End file.
